


In the Summer Silence

by SelkieHal



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Genitals, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble Format, M/M, OC, OC centric, OC/Canon, Selfship, Selkie - Freeform, ambibiguous hole, bottom arthur edwards, ftm arthur edwards, ftm character, posted bc i can, selkie character, wasnt sure where to fuck him so its whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieHal/pseuds/SelkieHal
Summary: The Constant has a tryst with a mysterious cultist at a party.Strange feelings ensue.(None of this is edited)(Please read the note)
Relationships: oc/arthur edwards
Kudos: 1





	In the Summer Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingollie/gifts).



> I don't usually post my nsfw drabbles bc they're literally all my sona fucking canon characters. Posted as a dare by my bf @kingollie so blame him

There was a cultist here tonight. 

Well, to be fair there were multiple, but this man was new. If he could be called a man. 

Arthur Edwards eyed the newcomer to their "rich people who want to destroy society" parties as he chatted to the others. He was an odd man that had a dangerous aura. Ginger hair in a short ponytail, dark pink eyes that appeared to have no pupil. He wore a crown of claws on his head that lead down to a sealskin cloak. Very odd indeed. He was followed by a trio of triplet thralls; both servants and bodyguards in one who were utterly loyal to him. His suit was more colourful than most and instead of a tie he had a cravat in it's placed with a half blue, half green jewel. 

Fascinating... 

He knew little of the man outside that he was the leader of a quickly growing cult. The cult involved sex and a monarchy, in which this man was the king. He had no queen-- or fellow king really given he'd heard about his distaste for women. It seemed less like sexism and more of a legit gynophobia, however. What a strange person.

He did seem to truly care for his cult members, however. His position didn't come from a desire for power or a need to control, but something.... deeper. Something Edwards himself wasn't entirely sure of. It did make him curious, however. Perhaps he would swan on over at some point for a chat.

Halcyon had spotted the man from across the busy floor. How could he have not had? His easy-going yet smug face, his stance, he even caught snippets of his soft-spoken voice over the din. Everything drew him to the older man. Well, older in appearance. Halcyon was ancient by now. 

So very old. So very tired. 

How long had it been now since he'd risen to power? Maybe two decades? Not very long at all in broad terms, but long enough that people had noticed he didn't age. He didn't die. 

He was their immortal god-king. 

And oh how he loved it.   
How hadn't he done this before? All those years of suffering, of mourning for loved ones, of birthing unwanted children. It had been so liberating to rip the damn implant out of him. Oh he'd kept his new organs unfortunately, but his fertility was gone. All he had left was easy access to sex and his unbridled lust. 

What was the point of morals anyway? Rules for humans, for the sapient. He was a selkie. He was beyond the law. He was lord of himself.

Sure his goddess was still around, but she hadn't done anything to stop or hinder him. If anything she rewarded him. She had led him to the place where it began, the place she had first dropped him when he was given his boon. 

It had been a small village many centuries ago. Rivermore; and Irish town by the river in the woods. Hal had left after it was razed by invaders and the first friend of his new life was murdered. Halcyon returned to find it renamed Selkiemore in memory of him defending it those many years ago. They had remembered him, and people noticed that his appearance matched everything of those stories long ago. 

He rose to power quickly. First protector, then mayor, then he crowned himself King by right of bloodline. Those that complained did not for long. 

Oh, but he wasn't a tyrant. His charisma had won them over, not his teeth. But he wasn't afraid to use them. Invaders would soon realize why he was their idol.

Halcyon turned to one of his courtiers, a black-haired man named Bran. "That man over there,"

"The skinny one?" Bran replied, well used to his lord's antics and knowing his tastes well. All of the triplets were sexually involved with him after all, sometimes all at the same time. They were not related through blood thankfully, but their similar looks got them labelled so. 

"I want him. Can you entertain the..." he paused, gesturing vaguely to the crowd with a clawed finger, "people while I speak to him in private?"

Bran bowed his hand, a hand over his heart, "Of course, my king." he smiled, genuine warmth in his eyes. "Would you like Conri or Finnian to keep you company?"

Halcyon shook his head. "No, you boys can enjoy yourselves. I shall fetch you once I'm ready to go." he lifted a hand to ruffle his hair. To the surprise of those watching, the man accepted it with glee. The other two manservants, Conri who had ginger hair and Finnian who had blond, pushed their way over to receive head pats too. They were like a trio of well-trained dogs. It was charming to Halcyon. 

Somewhat disturbing to the others of the party. 

Cloak billowing as he spun on his heel and weaved his way through the crowd, the selkie smirked to himself as he spotted his target entering a door. He was soon to follow and found himself being watched by the other man. 

Arthur Edwards sat on the armchair before the embers of the fireplace. The low glow lit up his face with moody lighting, fitting as he faced the cultist before him. He had expected him to follow, after all. He felt the weight of the gun in his inner pocket as comfort as he found himself completely alone with him. 

What would this mysterious man's motives be? What angle would he go for? What did he want from the Constant?

The selkie felt lust rise at him at the mere sight of his dainty posture on that armchair. Seriously, who sat like that? 

"King Halcyon, at your service." he greeted, giving a mock bow. 

"Arthur Edwards, at your's," Edwards returned, "but please, call me the Constant."

Halcyon cracked a wry smirk at that. "That's an interesting title,"

"I gained it due to my... abilities, let's say. What do you need?" he eyed the man as he half circled him, coming to a stop to sit in the armchair across from him. 

"I don't need anything," Halcyon replied, a touch of smugness in his voice. "I have all I could require at home, and I have my boys here to... keep me company." he levelled the human's stare with a smooth one of his own. 

"So... what is it you want then?" Arthur replied. He felt a twinge of... something tweak in the back of his mind. Something in this mysterious being's eyes ignited some feeling within him he was unfamiliar with. He was used to glares, suspicion and all sorts of negativity. This felt... odd. Different. 

He wasn't sure if it was good or bad different, however. 

"You," he replied honestly, shifting his gaze to the dying fire. "You interest me." As Edwards went to say something, he held up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to employ you or your... friends," he said it with distaste, "nor do I care for your abilities."

Well, now Arthur was a little off-put if not offended even. What was left to offer then?

"Out with it. I have little time to mince words, Halcyon." he murmured, resisting the urge to scowl. 

"As I said, I want you."  
It seemed like an instant but the selkie was suddenly looking over him, hands gripping either side of the armchair's tall arms as he stared down with a creepily warm smile on his face. "As I'm sure you've been informed I am a very sexual creature, Arthur." his purred his name, almost making the man swallow hard. "And you've piqued my desires. You should be honoured. I often don't go for... grandtwinks like yourself."

Edwards could only raise an eyebrow and hum approvingly at the proposition. Well, it's not like he has anything to lose by agreeing to it. It could be a way to get a powerful ally under his belt... Literally. 

Perhaps even a way out of his hellish current occupation. It was said this king treated his subjects very well. Edwards could always bring a ... Modern tactic to the seemingly ancient cult. 

After a long moment, he looked up at Halcyon, his face resting against a fist. "Tell me Master Halcyon--"

"Mister. I'm a widower." 

Huh. Interesting. He recovered instantly, "Mr Halcyon, what brings you to such a party anyway? You don't seem the type to enjoy schmoozing."

The selkie gave a good-natured grin. "Clever, aren't you?" He purred, "Well I was invited for one," he showed the wax sealed letter that had been delivered to the gates of his kingdom a few weeks ago. 

"And secondly?"

Halcyon had to think for a moment about his other reason. What had it been, anyway...? Ah, his memory was awful nowadays. Were it not for his boys he'd have gone senile long ago, perhaps. 

"Call it... Curiosity. I am an old soul, Mr Edwards. I have seen many things in my time, including parties grander and bloodier than this?"

That sparked his curiosity. "A man of blood, are we?" The Constant wondered. 

"Shedding blood is something that simply must be done," he paused to steal a sip of Edwards wine glass. "I do not revel in it."

"Ah... Mercy then? Or soft-hearted?" He was testing the waters of his potential bedfellow. 

"Mr Edwards I killed my own child before they left my womb when I ripped the whole organ out of me," his pink eyes were piercing yet hollow, deep and shifting like the depths of the ocean. 

"You cannot blame me for being tired of death."

Mr Halcyon was an interesting man indeed. Arthur would have to look into him further, perhaps uncover that mysterious, blood-filled past. 

For now, however... he had a proposition to answer. 

The man brushed a hand along Hal's jawline, drifting up to comb two fingers gently through his ginger locks. His other hand moved up to grasp at his cravat, deftly undoing it as he pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Hal tasted like a glass of aged wine and caviar. Odd... they weren't serving caviar at the party, were they? The king's hands were on him as well, loosening his tie and popping open his top buttons. He felt sharp pricks and gazes of his long claws as they brushed against his sensitive skin. Edwards leaned back into the chair, sinking into it's cushioned back as Hal's weight settled on top of him. 

While it was Halcyon on his lap right now, he had a feeling he would be the one submissive tonight. 

"How nice it is to have an experienced partner," the selkie commented as they separated for breath. Edwards mentally noted that Hal wasn't out of breath at all.

"Not enough experience in your sex cult?" he replied, some snark leaking into his voice.

Halcyon chuckled good-naturedly at that. "Ah, not quite. My boys try, but when you have many, many years of experience as I do, it's hard to find someone truly... challenging~"

The Constant couldn't help but grin. "Oh, is that so?" he deftly undid Hal's shirt as he stared him down, "Perhaps someone older like myself may be of use~"

There was a shuddering breath as he kissed and sucked along his collarbone. Hands moved to cup the inhuman's pecs, thumbs rubbing over the nipples in circular motions. Strange... They feel like... Hrm, a thought for later research.

"Perhaps, you are right," Halcyon purred, his own hand gripping onto the armchair and the other grasping his hair, "Constant..."

There was surprising tenderness in their movements as they explored one another's bodies. 

Arthur brushed aside Hal's shirt to place a warm kiss on his shoulder, leaving a dark hickey that drew a soft moan from the man. Hal's hands pulled his coat off of him before pushing his shirt up, his cold hands raising bumps and making him shiver as they drifted up to his body. 

The Constant certainly looked thin while dressed, but now Halcyon could feel every rib and lean muscle. He felt so vulnerable... so delicate... So easy to crush.

He pulled his hands away to cup his face as he kissed him deeply again. 

To chase away his bad memories with sex was why he was like this. The worship helped him believe he was truly a god, someone to be admired and beloved; not a broken husk clinging to what little humanity he had left. He felt safe with a warm body pressed against his cool one. 

Edwards felt the pressure on his lap, and in his pants, grow as positions shifted to allow Hal to grind against him. He could feel his heated length brush against his own, prompting a quiet groan from him. 

Fangs nipped at his neck, the King licking and leaving love bites down his neck and freckled shoulders as if mapping them out like constellations. He allowed himself to relax, leaning back in the armchair and spreading his thighs to allow him in close. 

In the back of his head, he was aware of time pressure. As nice as this was, they would not have all night to do this. Either his Partners or the man's thralls would come looking for them at some point. Hm... bothersome, but he could work with time constraints. 

Slipping his hands down, he undid Halcyon's pants and freed his length. A low hum of approval escaped him at its size. Such an odd shape too... 

"There's lube in my inner pocket," Hal whispered into his ear, sending thrills down his spine. "Shall I do the honour?"

"Oh, no, Mr Halcyon. The honour is all mine~"

The position was awkward and twisted, but oh how it worked. 

Edwards was pressed into the chair, legs over each arm as he was fucked into it with the firm, deep thrusts. His pants and underwear hung from one ankle. Hands dug into Hal's coat and hair as the old man desperately tried to not lose himself too deeply in the moment. 

One of Hal's knees was on the chair while his other foot kept him steady on the floor. His hand gripped onto Arthur's skinny hip and the back of the seat, pulling him in each time he pushed into his willing body. 

For an older guy, he was rather warm and tight around him. The thought almost made him snort; after all, he himself was way older, he just didn't look it. "Ah... You're good, Edwards..."

"You.. flatter me, Mr Halcyon," Arthur returned through his moans. Using his grip on his long ginger locks, he pulled the man closer so he could suck another mark onto his neck. "How scarred you are... You are experienced," he commented, curiousity peaking through his lust. 

"I wouldn't lie about-- ghn! such a thing..." Subconsciously he leaned into the affections, almost seeming to nuzzle the man in return. Interesting...

"Hm... Good boy, my liege~" his tone was almost teasing, but it urged him a rut against a sensitive spot within in that left him writhing in pleasure. "Oh fuck!" 

"Oh, Arthur... O-ooh..." Hal had a pleading note to his grunts and moans that sent thrills down the Constant's spine. There was a desperation, a sensitivity for affection and pleasure there that he would love to toy with. Unfortunately, they didn't have the time to explore one another's kinks fully. 

He clenched around the length, earning another rough thrust and filling the room with groans. The chair started to tip back with every slam and rock of their bodies. His clothes slipped from his leg as he tightened them around Hal's hips.

Just a bit more, just another few more thrusts... Both so deep in their desires neither noticed a man entering only to immediately leave upon seeing the couple's... play.

The pair remained tangled up in one another for a long moment; both out of breath and sweating from their session, but utterly satisfied with their experience. It seemed like neither wished to remove themselves; whether it be from tiredness or some short term affection for the warmth they shared.

Until at last, Halcyon pulled himself out with a laboured groan. "Something to remember me by?" he joked, seeing the mess he'd left in Edwards. The man snorted and pulled himself up with a pained grunt. Ack, old bones and lack of use left him feeling his age. 

Both cleaned themselves up and dressed one another in silence. Hal helping him pull up his pants, while he tied his cravat for him. It was a silent thanks for the time they shared, for allowing each other to be vulnerable and not threatened. 

With his tie tightened, Arthur Edwards paused to look the other from crowned head to toe. Bruises were evident on both their necks, though half-hidden by neck accessories, and there was that glow one gets after sex upon their faces. 

It was hard to tell what the mysterious being was thinking based on his expression. He could see... possible longing in his eyes. A desire to reach out and offer him a spot among his loyal thralls and cult. 

It was not an invitation he would verbally express, however. Not this time. 

This was a tryst between two strangers at a party. Nothing more, nothing left.

But as the Constant left part of him wondered if they could ever do it again. Perhaps... perhaps when this was all over, he'd take him up on that offer. Retire and join a cult. 

That could be nice.


End file.
